Shitty Eurostar
by Yamiko Kuchiki
Summary: Londres, 221B Bakerstreet. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais. Pas de scènes de tournages, pas d'acteurs. Juste un froid mordant et absolument anormal. Et bon sang, le regard qui m'observe à la fenêtre me dissuade de toquer. Vraiment. /Pas de couple avec l'OC /
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous ! :3 Alors je vais devoir donner quelques explications avant de commencer parce que c'est vrai que c'est un peu fouillie comme ça…Déjà, cette fic ne sera (en général) pas en chapitres suivis. C'est-à-dire que ce sera un petit peu comme des tranches de vies, même s'il y aura certains chapitres qui se suivront. De ce fait, à part si j'en ai marre à un moment, elle n'aura pas de fin. Par conséquent, vous êtes libres de me donner dès maintenant des sujets de chapitres à abordés et à faire vivre à mon moi fictionnel! o/ Ensuite, pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore fini la série, la fic inclura des spoilers, qui peuvent être important en fonction de ce que vous avez vu. Même si je ne vais pas tout déballé comme ça, il est vivement conseillé d'avoir fini la série avant de lire XD De plus, l'histoire prends place entre la S1 et la S2 (fin S1 début S2 quoi). Je ne sais pas encore si l'histoire va avancer « temporellement ».

Comme vous allez le constater, cette fic m'inclut moi dans le monde de Sherlock. MAIS, je dis bien mais, je tenterais du mieux que je peux de ne pas faire Mary Sue. Beaucoup de fics concentrant des personnages OC sont agaçantes parce qu'elle concentre uniquement des Mary-Sue en couple avec les personnages principaux, etc…Je ne vais pas faire ça. Je sais très bien à quel point c'est énervant et je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour que vous vous sentiez tout autant à ma place que moi dans l'histoire. Par exemple, il y a des fois où je parlerais à la 1ère personne certes mais pour raconter ce que je vois, et pas pour parler de moi. Alors évidemment, cette fic me concerne à la base donc le début sera centré sur ma personne, bref je vais pas pouvoir faire autrement. D8 Et puis, cette fic parle de moi donc je vais forcément occuper la scène, tout ça, bon...Mais surtout, si j'arrive à vous faire ressentir ce que peux ressentir l'OC (moi) dans cette fic, c'est que j'ai réussi mon pari ! Ensuite, étant donné que le début va sûrement être un peu tordu à comprendre, vous êtes libre de me poser les questions qui vous turlupinent, j'y répondrais avec joie. Sur ce je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Maman, je n'ai pas besoin de manteau…

-Prends en un. Même en été, les nuits peuvent être fraîches, ça te servira toujours !

Je soupirais pour la énième fois, et ouvrais une fois de plus ma valise. Je suis sur le point de partir, mais remonter un peu le court du temps vous permettra sûrement de comprendre un peu mieux la situation dans laquelle je suis.

* * *

C'était le début de l'été. Le moment où on pouvait commencer à sortir le soir en t-shirt sans avoir froid, où les nuits paraissaient plus étoilées, même en plein centre-ville. Où tout le monde oubliait un peu son travail et relâchait doucement la pression. C'était le début de l'été, et il faisait nuit. Le soir même, au court d'un repas familial particulièrement copieux, mes parents avaient tous les deux abordés le fait que nous ne pourrions sûrement pas partir en voyage pendant les 2 mois de vacances scolaires qui nous étaient accordés. Ma sœur s'était plaint qu'elle aurait bien voulu voir la mer et bronzer un peu, histoire de ne pas ressembler à une carpe. Mon père n'avait ensuite pas manqué l'occasion de souligner qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Quant à moi, je ne m'étais même pas demandé le pourquoi du comment nous ne partions pas : cette situation était rêvé, car mes parents travaillant et ma sœur étudiant…j'allais rester la plupart du temps seule à la maison, libre de faire ce qu'il me plaisait. Cela m'était profitable, ayant du mal à décoller de mon ordinateur et de mes amies pendant trop longtemps. Je n'étais pas du genre à sortir, quoi. Et puis ma mère semblait avoir été frappé par la foudre, et nous avait proposé un compromis : pourquoi ne pas allez passer nos vacances chez nos grands-parents ? Ma sœur, qui ne s'entendait pas du tout avec eux, avait immédiatement rétorqué qu'à ce prix-là, elle préférait rester ici. Mon père lui avait adressé un regard noir, et tous s'étaient tournés vers moi. « Je vais y réfléchir, pour l'instant je mange », avais-je répondu d'un ton neutre. Mon père avait lâché un petit rire, et ma mère semblait satisfaite de ma réponse. Le repas finit dans la bonne humeur, et je remontais dans ma chambre. S'affalant sur mon lit, je réfléchissais à la proposition que l'on m'avait donné.

Mes grands-parents habitaient à Londres. Selon eux, passer leur retraite à Paris leur était impossible, et ils avaient déménagé là-bas, en plein cœur de la ville. Leur logique m'avait échappé mais j'avais passé outre… Ils étaient donc rare de pouvoir les voir désormais, même si Londres et Paris, c'était vraiment la porte à côté. Cela me permettrait donc d'abord de les voir, ce qui me donnait déjà une bonne raison. De plus, ils étaient tous les deux très sympa, absolument pas stressés, et que j'étais tout aussi libre de sortir faire ce que je veux avec eux que si je passais mes vacances à la maison. Autre point positif donc. Cependant, il me vint soudainement en tête que si je partais pour Londres…Je partais seule. Pas de sœur, pas de parents, et même si j'allais retrouver mes grands-parents sur place, ils ne m'accompagneraient pas pour sortir le soir ou quoique ce soit. Et bien que l'idée paraisse alléchante, je n'avais que 16 ans, tout de même. Pas de quoi frimer. Mon cerveau s'était déconnecté à cette pensée et j'avais allumé mon ordi dans le but de me détendre et de voir ça plus tard. Ce qui fut peine perdue, puisque je me fis harceler dès l'ouverture de mon Skype. C'est sans surprise que je retrouvais Marie (alias Moirail…), l'une de mes amies proches.

* * *

_**-Skype , 22h46, CONNECTE-**_

**Moirail** : COUCOU

**Yamiko **: SALUT.

**Moirail **: Qu'est-ce que je suis contente d'être en vacances sérieux

**Yamiko** : Tu m'étonnes, ne plus avoir à se taper Mme. Cambon 8D

**Moirail** : Arrête elle était pas si terrible.

**Yamiko** : Parce qu'elle t'engueulait pas, toi ! Mais par contre on va plus pouvoir voir Dumaaaaaaaaas :'(

**Moirail** : OH, j'avais pas cramé :(

**Yamiko** : Je suis un peu dégoûtée que la J.E* soit déjà fini, j'attends déjà plus pour l'année prochaine OLALA

**Moirail **: Ouiiiiiii la J.E

**Yamiko** :…Alice n'est pas co' et je trouve ça désespérant.

**Moirail** : ROOOOOH laisse la vivre un peu. Et puis c'est tard pour elle XD

**Yamiko** : Tu peux parler, t'es pas mal dans le genre XD

**Moirail **: Au fait tu fais quoi pour les vacs :O

**Yamiko** : C'est marrant, tout le monde en parle genre c'est un évènement mondial. Baaaaaah…je pars pas, je fais rien. XD

**Moirail **: EH MOI NON PLUS, on pourra se voir ! :D

**Yamiko** : Enfin si MAYBE j'ai un truc

**Moirail** : WHAT c'est quoi

**Yamiko** : Ben en fait en principe je peux pas partir mais ma mère m'a proposé d'aller chez mes grands-parents qui sont à Londres, tu sais

**Yamiko** : Je saispas, ça me soûle un peu en même temps XD

**Moirail **: Attends mais t'es une fifolle, c'est trop bien de partir à Londres

**Yamiko** : Euuuuuh ben c'est normal quoi y a pas de quoi s'exciter :O

**Moirail **: TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE J'ESPERE

**Moirail** : Tu penses pas à un truc là

**Moirail** : Genre Sherlock ça sent le pâté

**Yamiko** :….

**Yamiko** : OH PUTAIN

**Yamiko** : OH GOG

**Yamiko **: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF- J'Y AVAIS PAS PENSE

**Moirail** : Tu comprends pourquoi je t'envie là

**Yamiko** : OM404** ça va être épique

**Moirail** : Tu vas pouvoir aller voir l'appart' 221B Bakerstreet :'(

**Yamiko **: Et même plus, je vais m'amuser à refaire toutes les scènes OM404 j'en reviens toujours pas de ma connerie

**Yamiko** : Attends mais ils sont pas en plein tournage en ce moment ?

**Moirail** : Maybe je sais pas :O

**Yamiko** : Que je me pointe pas comme une truffe en mode gogole XD

**Moirail** : Je dois y aller mon petit :(

**Yamiko** : Oooooooooh pourquoi :'(

**Moirail** : Ma mère veut que je me couche tôt parce qu'on va voir de la famille demain. Quel chiantise ! D :

**Yamiko** : Surtout qu'il est que 23h OSEF NON XD

**Moirail **: Elle insiste, désolée XD

**Yamiko** : Pas grave, on spazzera plus tard ! Bon bah bonne nuit du coup :33

**Moirail** : Ouais à toi aussi ! :D

_**-Skype, 23h04, DECONNECTE-**_

* * *

A peine mise déconnecté après ma conversation avec Marie que je commençais à me rouler sur le lit.

SHERLOCK. J'avais complètement oublié ce facteur-là dans le voyage. En effet, mon amie et moi étions des fans éperdues de Sherlock. Une série parmi tant d'autres, vu toutes celles que j'aimais. C'était Marie qui me l'avait justement fait découvrir. Ils étaient difficiles pour nous de ne pas parler de Sherlock au moins une fois dans une conversation, nous connaissions par cœur les moments clés de la série, impossible aussi de ne pas faire de références dans une phrase, et les pommes étaient bizarrement devenus nos ennemies… Bref, des fans de Sherlock, comme beaucoup d'autres.

Au final, c'était l'une des meilleurs raisons d'aller à Londres. Je n'hésitais plus du tout désormais. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour redescendre dans le salon et dire à ma mère que j'étais parfaitement disposée à passer 2 mois en Angleterre. Il allait s'écouler 1 semaine avant mon départ pour Londres. Il fallait bien prévenir les grands-parents (un peu à la dernière minute, il faut l'avouer), acheter un ticket pour l'Eurostar et préparer ma valise. Rien de plus simple, si bien que les derniers jours à attendre avant mon départ passèrent très, très lentement. Le pire c'est que, Marie étant parti et Alice faisant toujours du zèle, je n'avais pu parler à mes amies avant le départ. Bordel.

* * *

Revenons donc au présent, sur les quais de la gare de l'Eurostar, moi en train de défaire pour la énième fois ma valise, tout ça parce que ma mère a décidé que même en été, les nuits pouvaient être fraîches, surtout à Londres, et que 4 manteaux de fourrures en plus seraient les bienvenus.

-Tu es sûr de bien avoir tout pris ?

-Oui maman…

-Médicaments, brosse à dents, brosse à cheveux, savon ?

-Oui maman, j'ai tous pris.

-Tes chaussettes, tes chaussures de marches, tes sous-vête-

-OUI MAMAN. Encore une fois j'ai tous pris ! Arrête de t'inquiéter et aide moi à trouver le bon wagon, je ne veux pas rater le train à cause d'histoires de soutifs !

Ma mère sembla se renfrogner mais elle prit quand même la tête de la marche et nous la suivons, ma sœur et moi, vers l'avant du train.

-Tu as de la chance de partir, moi je vais devoir rester à la maison !

Je me tournais vers ma grande sœur qui venait de parler soudainement.

-Il ne tenait qu'à toi de partir avec moi. Et puis, tu pourras toujours te payer un billet quand tu en auras marre et que tu voudras me voir !

Je lui adressai un sourire moqueur et elle fit de même.

C'était qu'il était long ce train. 5 minutes pour arriver au bout, tout de même. Ma mère nous attendait en souriant, juste devant la porte de mon wagon.

-Nous y voilà ! Le train va bientôt partir, alors je ne peux pas monter pour te dire au revoir. Je sais que je me répète mais-et ne roule pas des yeux !-, mais je te refais un topo de la situation : tu as 1h30 de voyage en train, dès que tu arrives sur les quais, tu vas devoir te débrouiller pour trouver l'adresse de Papy et Mamie. Je te l'ai noté sur le papier qui se trouve dans ta poche, ne le perds pas ! Sur ce, je crois que tu vas devoir y aller… Surtout fais bien attention à toi !

Elle m'adressa un sourire et je lui fis un dernier câlin en guise d'au revoir. Ma mère paraissait stressée à un point…alors que moi j'étais plutôt blasée, après tout ça n'allait pas me tuer de partir seule. Les aux revoirs adressés, je mis immédiatement mes écouteurs, ne prêtant plus trop attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de moi, et m'installa vivement à ma place. On entendit la voix robotique d'une femme retentir dans les hauts parleurs des quais, annonçant le départ imminent. Un dernier signe de la main à ma mère et à ma sœur et me voilà partie.

Partie pour 1h30 de voyage mais surtout d'excitation contenue.

* * *

*Japan Expo, pour ceux qui ne voient pas ! )

**Oh My 404 ERROR, made by me ;D

Voilà, premier chapitre terminé ! OK, je sais qu'il est affreusement court et qu'il doit être incompréhensible mais disons que c'est une sorte de prologue, et que le prochain chap serait plus long. Je voulais voir un peu ce que vous pouviez penser de mon idée ! XD J'avais oublié de dire au début que je ferais sûrement pas mal de références (voir tout le temps) à d'autres séries et quelques délires entre potes. Rien de bien méchant, mais si vous connaissez Homestuck, MLP ou encore les YTP, ça sera toujours utile 8D Je ne sais pas vraiment poster à jour fixe, donc je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sera écrit, sorry! D8 Autre chose: je tiens à dire que la grande majorité des trucs que je vais marquer sur mon moi vont refléter ma vie réelle, mais pas toujours évidemment! Surtout, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez pour que je m'améliore :33

Au prochain chapitre !


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous ! Voilà le 2ème chapitre, un peu en retard sur ce que j'avais prévu mais bon…J'espère que c'est bien compréhensible, même si j'ai l'impression que ça va trop vite… L'important est que vous puissiez vous mettre à ma place ! :D En parlant de ça, j'utilise mon pseudo de Yamiko en tant que prénom mais vous allez voir qu'il y a une petite explication dans le prochain chapitre pour plus de crédibilité ) Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je ne savais pas si quelqu'un m'avait jeté un mauvais sort, mais à peine quelques minutes après être entré dans l'Eurostar que je m'étais endormie comme une souche. A croire que l'excitation la veille du départ ne m'avait pas aidé à dormir, bien au contraire. J'aurais mieux fait de me retenir. J'avais mal au cou et à la joue, dû à la vitre sur laquelle je m'étais reposée, et un filet de bave avait coulé sur celle-ci. Bon sang, je me désespérais moi-même... Je m'arrachais à cette idée en sentant un froid glacial parcourir mon dos, tandis que je frottais vigoureusement mes bras pour tenter de me réchauffer. On était en été, mince ! Je sais bien que sous terre, il peut faire un froid mais à ce poin-Je m'arrêtais instantanément dans mes pensées. Le spectacle qui se déroulait dans le wagon me laissait perplexe et pleine de questions. Ou plutôt, le spectacle qui ne se déroulait pas. En effet, en tournant la tête, je m'étais aperçue d'une chose techniquement impossible : il n'y avait plus personne dans le wagon.

Personne.

Près de 50 places vides. Pas de compartiments remplis pour les bagages, pas un seul bruit, même infime. Seule une brise très légère, bien que froide, subsistait. Une affluence monumentale de questions fit surface dans ma tête. Pourquoi une telle absence de bruits ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait aussi froid ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucuns passagers ? Non, pourquoi il n'y avait PLUS aucun passagers ? Je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse : ce train était toujours plein, impossible qu'il y reste un wagon ENTIEREMENT vide. Sans me compter bien sûr. De plus, pour ce qui est du bruit, j'aurais dû pouvoir entendre le bourdonnement des wagons adjacents, des tressautements de rails. Mais là rien. Je commençais à angoisser un peu, ne sachant que comprendre par cette absence anormale de monde, et je m'élaborais des scénarios un peu farfelus. J'étais arrivée à destination mais le train s'était vidé et était reparti sans passagers…Non, improbable. Il devrait y avoir des gens autrement, et puis malgré le manque de charité de certaines personnes, quelqu'un aurait eu la bonté de venir me réveiller en plein somme. Un train transporteur ? Non plus, il y avait des passagers avant de partir. Et puis le train était à vue d'œil clairement destiné à transporter des gens, pas de la marchandise. Je commençais vraiment à paniquer. Où était passé toutes ces personnes, déjà assises dans le wagon à mon arrivée, certaines plaçant leur bagages dans les compartiments appropriés ? Quand avaient-elles disparus ? Malgré ma peur significative, je me décidais à bouger un peu pour pouvoir explorer les alentours. Je remerciais intérieurement ma mère de m'avoir forcé à prendre un manteau, j'allais en avoir besoin. Et je faillis tomber sous l'évidence.

Ma mère ! Je pouvais l'appeler, lui demander des explications, avoir quand bien même un soutien extérieur. Un contact, qui ne me ferait pas sentir complètement seule dans ce wagon et peut-être même dans le train entier…Alors que je me déplaçais prudemment vers la porte du compartiment suivant, je composais en même temps le numéro de ma mère. Pas de réseau, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Quelle idiote. Et j'arrivais à ce moment-là à la porte du wagon d'en face. Je tendis nerveusement la main vers la poignée. Bloquée. Il ne me fallut pas une seconde de plus pour frissonner de stupeur. A travers la petite vitre de la porte, je ne voyais rien. Rien, si ce n'est que le noir complet. Je ne voyais pas d'enfants gesticulants, de files d'attentes dans le but d'aller aux toilettes. Que du noir. Dans un élan instinctif, je courus au fond du wagon, et fit face à la même porte verrouillé, à ce même noir, à la même situation.

J'avais peur. Horriblement peur. Je ne savais pas ce qui était en train de se passer, si c'était une mauvaise blague ou quoique ce soit, mais j'étais complètement paralysée. Bien que très grande et très riche, mon imagination ne me faisait pas avoir d'hallucinations éveillée. Ou c'était peut-être ça, finalement. Je devais encore être en train de dormir, à faire un énorme cauchemar, même s'ils étaient assez rares. Quand je me réveillerais, je serais en gare, à Londres, prête pour mes 2 mois de vacances. Bien que toujours tétanisée, un petit poids s'enleva de ma poitrine et je me dépêchais de regagner mon siège. Si je dormais, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que je me réveille, non ? Même si de mon point de vue, le froid et l'atmosphère lugubre qui régnait autour de moi semblait trop réelle, je m'enroulais solidement dans un plaid noir que j'avais pris secrètement dans ma valise. Ce noir-là, doux et chaud, était bien plus rassurant que ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Grelottante, mais de peur, je « m'endormie » une 2ème fois, priant n'importe quel dieu de ne pas faire venir de monstres sanguinaires dans mon cauchemar.

* * *

-AAAAAH !

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Qu'est-ce que…

Autour de moi. Une gare. Avec énormément de gens. Des hauts parlants bruyants, nous cassant les pieds avec de banales mesures de sécurité. Et que mon ouïe endormi reconnu comme étant de l'anglais.

Je…je suis à Londres ? Vraiment ? J'y suis enfin ? Tout ceci n'était réellement qu'un cauchemar ? Je relevais à peine la tête du plexiglas où mon front était posé qu'un énorme soupir de soulagement franchi mes lèvres. Je n'avais pas menti : je faisais rarement de cauchemars mais quand j'en faisais, et bien…ça ne plaisantait pas. Surtout que celui-ci m'avait paru particulièrement réaliste, sentant l'atmosphère froide, les courants d'air des fenêtres…S'en était presque un bonheur d'entendre tous ses gens râler à côté de moi, se pressant pour sortir du wagon bondé. Le cœur allégé, me remettant vite de mes émotions, je me concentrais un peu plus sur le fait qu'il fallait remettre mes affaires un peu éparpillées dans ma valise et descendre de ce fichu train. Je ne me fis pas prier et ni une ni deux, je posais un pied sur le quai de gare.

C'était d'un agréable. De l'anglais, partout. Sur les enseignes de presse et nourriture, les affiches, les prix de magasins. De l'anglais encré dans les murs, dans les guichets, sur le visage même des voyageurs. Ça sentait Londres à plein nez. Je dirais même que ça puait positivement les Anglais. Le sentiment étrange que l'on a quand on est en terre inconnue m'envahit : j'étais à la fois surexcitée et nerveuse pour une raison qui m'échappait totalement. Je fus soudainement arraché à ma contemplation par un passager me bousculant de derrière. Le pauvre, j'avais sûrement dû rester plus de temps que prévu à m'émerveiller... Me poussant légèrement sur le côté, j'allais me poser sur un banc et continuais à observer attentivement la gare avant de me rendre compte d'un petit détail, néanmoins troublant. Nous étions en été, c'est un fait. Bravo Yamiko. Mais les gens portaient des manteaux et des pulls en laine… ? Je sais qu'il est d'usage de dire qu'il fait toujours un temps à se pendre en Angleterre mais à ce point-là…Par la même occasion, je me rendis compte que moi aussi, je portais un manteau, exactement le même…que celui de mon rêve.

J'étais…perplexe. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'eus soudain une incongrue pensée envers Sherlock et ses manies, qui me fit plaquer mes mains les unes contre les autres, fermant les yeux et tentant d'analyser la situation (malgré mon amusement visible), tout comme lui l'aurait fait.

* * *

-Départ

-Entrée en gare. Pas d'anomalies. Entrée dans le wagon : 50 places disponibles, environ 27 de prises. Personnes ordinaires. Pas d'anomalies. Se pose immédiatement sur son siège et s'endort. Pas d'anomalies visibles…

-Cauchemar ( ?)

-Semble se réveiller. Plus personne. Pas d'objets apparents tels que bagages et vêtements. Sensation de froid. Mets un manteau. Tente d'appeler sa mère mais pas de réseau. Part explorer. Extérieur( ?) d'un noir profond. Peu de lumières. Portes bloquées. Croit être dans un cauchemar. Se rendort avec sentiment de peur.

-Réveil

- Surprise. Est dans une gare. Entends des voix anglaises =Londres. Sort du wagon. S'émerveille. Se pose sur un banc. Remarque gens portent manteaux et pulls comme si c'était l'hiver. Réfléchis. Se rends compte que le manteau porté dans le cauchemar est sur ses épaules. Pas d'autres anomalies apparentes jusqu'à maintenant.

* * *

Je séparais lentement mes mains et rouvrais les yeux. Il n'y avait rien de bizarre. La thèse du cauchemar était très plausible. Mais le manteau sur les épaules gêne l'équation. De même que tous les gens autour qui en portent aussi. Je ne trouvais littéralement pas d'explications…

Oh et puis merde, je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à m'attarder sur des choses comme celle-ci, et puis je suis flemmarde. Ceci explique cela. Je devrais avoir honte de ce constat mais ça me faisait plus sourire qu'autre chose. Passant un grand coup de gomme sur le problème « rêve/réalité », je me rappelais judicieusement les consignes de ma mère : allez directement chez mes grands-parents en arrivant. Sortant l'adresse d'une des poches du manteau, je me mis à lire tout en marchant vers l'escalator le plus proche. 102 rue Philippe Rivers*… « Pas loin de Bakerstreet ! » repensais-je en fredonnant. Voilà qui s'annonçait bien. J'avais hâte de pouvoir roder chaque jour autour de ce lieu de tournage mythique, même si je savais très bien qu'ils n'avaient pas non plus la possibilité de tourner constamment là-bas…Mais c'était tout de même très excitant ! Sortant de ma bulle, je pris attention au petit parcours du combattant qui allait suivre, c'est-à-dire sortir de cette gare souterraine, prendre un putain de taxi (ou aller à pied, même si l'idée de traîner ma valise de m'enchantait pas), et arriver chez mes grands-parents. Ça pouvait paraître simple mais c'était parfaitement mon genre de me perdre de façon très random, qui plus est dans un pays étranger. Voilà que j'approchais de la sortie tiens. Pas le temps de penser mentalement « Je suis à Loooooooondres ! » dans un cri de joie intérieur qu'une bourrasque glaciale balaya mes mèches de cheveux et y fit (par la même occasion), encore plus de nœuds. Bon sang, ça n'allait pas recommencer !

Je suis dehors. Bon. Nous sommes en été. Bon. Nous sommes en Angleterre. BON. Sincèrement…Pourquoi est-ce que le ciel est aussi sombre et enveloppant ? Pourquoi est-ce que les gens autour de moi portent encore des manteaux ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il…neige ? Au final, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'on est en HIVER ? Je suis statufiée. Il y a de la neige partout. Quelle soit boueuse à force de marcher dessus ou blanche et scintillante au sommet des arbres nus. De la neige sur les rebords des fenêtres, des cafés. Sur les réverbères, les toits de voitures et de bus. Sur le bonnet et le nez rougie des passants, dans leurs mains cachées dans des gants. Absolument partout. Il y a dans l'air une atmosphère dense, presque lourde mais…mais rassurante. Lumineuse. Enveloppante, un peu comme dans un cocon. Prenant tout mon temps pour observer le DELIIIIRE autour de moi, je vis en levant la tête (me prenant un flocon dans l'œil, merci) qu'il faisait nuit. Ne sachant que faire à part prendre une grande bouffée d'air glaciale, qui me revigora les poumons, je sortis anxieusement mon portable. Je n'étais certes pas très forte en math mais je savais compter quand même : lorsque je suis partie, il faisait jour et il était 9h30. Là, il fait nuit et il est 18h10. Ma mère m'avait dit 1h30 de trajet.

EST-CE QUE. QUELQU'UN. PEUT. M'EXPLIQUER. OU. JE . SUIS.

C'était surréaliste, tout simplement. Je ne savais pas si je rêvais encore ou si quelqu'un avait réussi à m'injecter une drogue hallucinogène particulièrement forte mais ça relevait de l'autre dimension, à ce stade. Ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve…Je sentais le froid s'engouffrer par les manches et le bas de mon manteau, qui fouettait mon visage et mes cheveux (qui ne ressemblait plus à rien). Il y avait ces rires, le klaxon des taxis, les disputes de couples devant les enseignes de boutiques. Tout ceci était bien trop réel. Pourquoi tout le monde faisait comme si c'était normal ? Me disant ironiquement que j'avais dû au moins atteindre les « Pourquoi ? COMBOx10 » depuis le début de cette…histoire, je me décidais enfin à m'adresser à quelqu'un, avec un peu de chances, il en saurait bien plus que moi. Restée camper sur mes jambes un bout de temps, je me dirigeais maladroitement vers un passant, jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, j'aurais pu dire. Tout en priant tous les dieux de ne pas être malade, vu les chaussures que je portais, c'est-à dire des ballerines. Je priais également que mon accent soit compréhensible car, bien qu'ayant un niveau d'anglais assez voire très bon (sans me vanter), je n'avais jamais vraiment été confronté à un « natif ». Il était temps de tester mes connaissances.

-Hum…excusez-moi ?

Woh. Ça faisait tant de temps de que ça que je n'avais pas parlé ? Ma voix était tellement rauque…Le jeune s'était retourné vers moi, et me regardait d'un air interrogateur. Eclaircissant ma voix, je réitérais ma demande :

-Excusez-moi mais…comme vous pouvez facilement le voir, je suis une touriste un peu perdue…Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire où nous sommes ?

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil rapide à ma valise et semblant parfaitement me comprendre ( ce qui était une réussite pour moi) , m'adressa un sourire compréhensif.

-Eh bien nous sommes à Londres, devant la gare de l'Eurostar.

Oui nan mais ça je le savais, je n'étais pas touriste à ce point-là. Quoique ce fût quand même utile, j'avais confirmation que je n'étais pas perdue au fin fond de la Russie**.

-Et…est-ce que vous pouvez me dire si mon portable est à l'heure ? Je ne suis pas bien sûr, avec le décalage horaire, tout ça…

Lui tendant mon portable, il répondit que non, il était bien à l'heure. Voilà qui confirmait aussi la thèse de l'heure décalée. Cependant, je choisis de lui poser une dernière question, qui me conforterait enfin dans mes doutes.

-J'ai une dernière question, si vous le voulez bien…Vous pouvez me dire quel jour on est ?

Lâchant un petit rire, l'homme me répondit avec une once d'on-ne-sait-quoi.

-Eh bien, vous êtes si perdue que ça ? Nous sommes le 10 décembre.

Gelée de cette réponse, je le remerciais d'un hochement de tête et m'éloignais.

Le 10 décembre. LE 10 DECEMBRE. Voilà, c'était l'élément final de toute cette anormalité. Sur les quais de l'Eurostar, nous étions le 10 juillet. Arrivée à Londres, nous sommes le 10 décembre. Que tout cela soit réel ou pas….je n'étais pas chez moi. Je veux dire, même pas dans le même monde. Je refusais de me laisser aller à des élucubrations mais les faits étaient là : j'étais dans un monde ou un rêve, ou quoi que ce soit, qui n'était pas le mien. Des pensées affreuses vagabondaient dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Que s'était-il passé ? Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Cet endroit ressemblait en tout point à ce que je m'imaginais de Londres et de ce que je connais déjà mais de toute évidence, ce n'est pas la même chose. Je sentais une vague de stress et d'incompréhension m'envahir. Je ne voulais pas réfléchir à tout ça. Je voulais juste pouvoir me poser chez mes grands-parents et commencer mes vacances inespérées. Alors je fis comme si de rien n'étais, comme si rien n'avais jamais eu lieu. Mon cerveau refusa toutes pensées constructives à part « j'ai faim » ou « j'ai froid » pendant que j'appelais machinalement un taxi qui passait par là. Le taxi s'arrêtant, je traînais ma valise jusqu'à lui d'un pas lent et laborieux, me posant directement sur la banquette et lui indiquant sans conviction ma destination. Il commençait à pleuvoir et je posais ma joue sur la vitre froide, mon souffle lent créant de la buée. Le trajet dura un bon bout de temps, enfin…c'est ce que le chauffeur me dit, puisque de mon côté, je m'étais lamentablement endormie. Remerciant encore le ciel que ma mère pense à tout, je payais le chauffeur et me retourna, déjà prête à faire face à une nouvelle horreur. En fait non, je n'étais pas prête.

Devant moi aurait dû se situer l'immeuble de Papy et Mamie. Il y aurait dû avoir cette porte à la peinture blanche écaillée, cette lumière bleutée de télévision visible par la fenêtre, cette même fenêtre portant des rideaux à moitié déchirés. Il y aurait dû avoir notre nom sur la liste des propriétaires, « juste aux dessus des Gilleaux », m'avait dit ma mère. Mais comme je l'ai déjà assez dit, il y aurait dû. A la place se dressait une boutique plus ou moins déserte, d'un noir sale et peu accueillant. Un changement de propriétaire, à ce que je pouvais lire. Je ne lui prêtais déjà plus attention et prit immédiatement mon téléphone. Surtout ne pas paniquer. Appeler tranquillement ma mère (j'avais dû réseau cette fois-ci) et rester devant le magasin pour l'instant. Malheureusement pour moi, malgré 4 appels, ma mère était injoignable. De même que ma sœur. Mon père n'en parlons pas. Je tournais en rond en attendant un quelconque appel, pouvant me redonner un peu d'espoir face à ma situation.

Ma pauvre Yamiko, tu es dans une ville qui ressemble à Londres mais qui, au vu des preuves que tu as pu récolter, est un « autre » Londres. Tu as froid, très froid. Tu ne sais pas où aller parce que tes grands parents ne sont pas là où ils devraient être. Tu ne sais même pas où ils sont ou si tu pourras les voir. Tes proches ont encore la bonne idée de ne pas répondre au téléphone. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dois faire désormais. Te réveiller d'un rêve qui n'en est visiblement pas un, ou bien accepter le faîte que tu doives dormir dehors en attendant des réponses que tu n'es pas sûr de vouloir connaître. Tu es complètement perdue. Et tu sais que tu as très peur et que tu as une grande envie de pleurer un bon coup.

Je ne fis que me détourner de cette boutique en commençant à marcher vers une destination que je ne connaissais pas. Comme tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Un sanglot me monta à la gorge : le trop plein d'émotions m'empêchait de me résonner. J'étais une personne rationnelle, qui ne croyait pas dans les artifices et qui savait distinguer rêve et réalité. Mais là plus rien, toute envies ou convictions avaient disparus. Tout mon courage envolé. Je relevais lentement la tête, qui s'était baissée de désespoir, s'attarda une nouvelle fois sur le lieu où je me trouvais. Les rues se ressemblaient toutes mais malgré tout, ma vision rendue flou par un début de larmes se focalisa sur un détail. Sur ma gauche se trouvait une porte.

221B Bakerstreet.

* * *

*Cette adresse est complètement inventée et je ne sais du tout ce qui se trouve proche de Bakerstreet XD

**Je n'ai rien contre la Russie, c'est juste que le froid ambiant fait penser à ça/PAN

Voilà la fin du chapitre 2 ! Beaucoup de choses là-dedans…XD J'ai bien aimé mon idée de « penser à la Sherlock », c'était le moment un peu drôle/PAN Mon moi a peur vous voyez, il ne sait pas où il est. On sent bien qu'au départ je m'en fous mais qu'après c'est plus drôle D8 Si vous avez des questions (qui ne spoil pas l'histoire très prévisible), allez-y ! Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre mais comme il va y avoir pas mal de chose dedans ça va sûrement prendre un peu de temps…D : Une review, même courte, est toujours la bienvenue, ça encourage l'auteur ! 8D

A bientôt !


End file.
